


Gossip Girls

by podicus



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Girl Squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podicus/pseuds/podicus
Summary: Because you know the girl squad would have talked about the Isak/Even rumours at some stage, and something had to happen to prompt Sana to admit she was wrong.Set during series 3, episode 7.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written because, as much as I love Isak and it was great to see the boy squad in series 3, I did kind of miss the girls. And given Eva and Vilde's penchant for gossip, you know they must have discussed this off screen.

**WEDNESDAY 23 NOVEMBER 2016**

 

Sana pushed open the door, escaping the school into the cool November air. She pulled her coat tighter around her as she walked towards the table that they usually used at lunch. She smiled slightly upon seeing that Vilde, Noora, Eva and Chris were already there. Plonking down onto the bench, she could already feel herself relaxing. It had been a long morning.

 

Noora reached into her bag and pulled out a tupperware box containing food, handing it over to Vilde. Vilde gave her a bright smile in thanks, before turning to the rest of the table.

 

“Have you heard the rumours?” Vilde asked with wide eyes.

 

“What rumours?” asked Eva.

 

“That Isak has a thing with that guy Even in third year.”

 

Eva and Noora shared a glance.

 

“Which one’s Even?” asked Chris, eyes glued to her phone as she texted.

 

“Kose-gruppa,” Sana replied quietly. She frowned, looked like she was thinking fast. “Tall, blonde.”

 

“Looks like a god,” Vilde confirmed. “Great hair.”

 

“But Isak’s not gay, though,” Chris frowned. “Where did you hear that?”

 

“A first year told me. She heard it from Emma, who knows Even’s girlfriend. Apparently Even broke up with her because he wanted to be with Isak. And that’s not all. You know Isak and Mahdi fought at Emma’s party? That was because Mahdi’s homophobic.”

 

Vilde looked around at them all, waiting for their reaction. Eva glanced at Noora again, who awkwardly avoided her gaze. Underwhelmed by the lack of response, Vilde pressed on.

 

“Is it true?” Vilde directed her question at Noora. Noora shrugged, unwilling to say something that Isak wouldn’t want her to.

 

“You live with him, don’t you know?” pressed Vilde.

 

“Isak’s a private person. He doesn’t talk about stuff like that.”

 

“We could ask Eskild!” Vilde’s smile widened. “He has gaydar, right?”

 

Eva laughed gently.

 

“No, don’t ask Eskild. You don’t know what he’s like,” Noora said.

 

“Besides, we already tried that,” Eva admitted. Noora shot her a warning glance.

 

“What? When? Why didn’t you say?” asked Vilde, looking betrayed.

 

“Ages ago,” Eva answered.

 

“It was a long time ago. Before I went to London,” Noora agreed.

 

“He said that Isak was straight,” Eva finished.

 

“But he could have been wrong,” Vilde insisted.

 

“Vilde, it doesn’t matter if Isak has a thing with Even or not. You shouldn’t be helping to spread rumours,” admonished Noora.

 

“I know it doesn’t matter.” Vilde looked hurt at Noora’s words. “I just mean, it’s good for him if he is. I love gay people. It’s cute, two guys together.”

 

“We could ask at the next Kose meeting,” Chris suggested, eyes still on her phone.

 

“I already asked him,” Vilde admitted.

 

“What? Vilde!” sighed Noora.

 

“I was just asking, there’s nothing wrong with that. I text him yesterday, but he didn’t reply. I mean, he did reply, but he didn’t really answer the question.”

 

“Are you surprised? You can’t just text people things like that. If he wanted to people to know, he’d tell them.” Noora fixed Vilde with a stern look. Vilde’s face fell. “And if it’s true that Mahdi fought him because of that, it’s no wonder he’d rather keep it secret.”

 

Eva scrunched up her nose. “Are you sure that’s true? It doesn’t seem like the kind of thing Mahdi would do. He’s pretty chilled.”

 

“Yeah but he’s Muslim and it’s against the religion, that’s why they fought,” stated Vilde. She looked to Sana. “Isn’t that right?”

 

The others all turned to look at Sana. She swallowed, feeling uncomfortable under their gaze. She was far too familiar with having to defend her faith to others, but this time it felt different.

 

“Madhi’s not Muslim,” Sana replied. She rolled her eyes, trying to appear unbothered by their conversation. What Vilde said reminded her of another conversation she’d had about Islam and homosexuality, a few weeks ago. She couldn’t help but wonder if this was the reason why Isak had brought it up.

 

“No, but, Islam says homosexuality is wrong and that gays go to hell, or – or the Islam version of hell,” insisted Vilde.

 

“Yeah but not everybody who’s Muslim is a homophobe,” Eva pointed out. “Sana’s not.”

 

Sana felt everyone’s eyes on her again. “Of course I’m not,” she scoffed. “This might surprise you, but we're not all the same.”

 

Even as she said the words, she couldn’t help but feel guilty about her conversation with Isak. That was probably what he thought of her – that she disapproved of homosexuality, and therefore possibly of him. She couldn’t blame, not with the way she’d spoken to him. He’d actually been quite helpful in class, and although he could be ignorant and he was stubborn when he got the answers wrong and he didn’t always pay enough attention, he wasn’t a bad person. She didn’t want him to think that she was a homophobe; that she, like Mahdi, didn’t like part of him. He didn’t deserve that.

 

“Perhaps I should ask Magnus,” Vilde mused. She pulled her phone out of her bag, her features lit up by the bright screen as it activated.

 

“No.” Noora reached across and put her hand on Vilde’s phone, covering the screen. “No asking Magnus. Leave Isak alone.”

 

Vilde’s smile faded with the light on her phone.

 

“Let’s talk about something else,” suggested Noora.

 

The sound of Chris’ phone continually pinging filled the awkward silence for a few moments.

 

“Kasper again?” Noora tried to change the topic.

 

Chris smirked. “Yeah, he-” her eyes widened. “Oh, fuck! The spirits!”

 

Eva, Noora and Vilde looked at each other, confused. Sana was still deep in thought.

 

“Spirits?” Eva prompted. “What the fuck?”

 

“At my grandmother’s cabin! When we asked the Ouija board, it said Isak was gay. The spirits were right!”

 

Eva and Noora shared another glance, as Vilde looked amazed.

 

“So it must be true,” Vilde stated, her eyes wider than ever.

 

“You can’t – you can’t base fact on a Ouija board,” Noora argued, her frustration undermined by a slight uncertainty.

 

“Does anybody even know if Even is gay?” Eva asked. “I thought he was still dating his girlfriend. Weren’t they together at Emma’s party?”

 

 “Can we _please_ talk about something else?” Noora asked.

 

Chris’ phone pinged one last time. She glanced at the screen, breaking into a grin. “I’m off. See you later.”

 

“But what about English?” Vilde asked. “We have class this afternoon.”

 

“You have class this afternoon. I have dick to eat this afternoon,” Chris stated with her customary bluntness.

 

Eva laughed.

 

“But you can’t miss another class,” Vilde insisted. “What about your ten percent?”

 

Chris rolled her eyes. “Fuck the ten percent.”

 

The others watched Chris’ back as she walked away.

 

“She can’t keep skipping class like that. She’ll fail the ten percent. We have to talk to her,” Vilde insisted.

 

“We have talked to her,” Noora said.

 

“It’s her first love. It’s not surprising that she wants to be with him,” reasoned Eva.

 

“But Noora didn’t miss class last year, with William. And you didn’t miss class when you were with Jonas,” Vilde argued.

 

“Yeah, because I was failing anyway. I couldn’t miss the ten percent. I’d be completely fucked,” Eva replied.

 

Sana tuned out the conversation, only half paying attention. She was still thinking back to her conversation with Isak, almost a month ago. The way he’d mentioned Islam’s view of homosexuality as something he didn’t like about the religion. His comments made more sense now. Although he was wrong to question her faith like that, his disdain for it was easier to understand if he believed that it condemned him. She looked down, regretting what she had said.

 

“I have to get to English!” Vilde exclaimed, bringing Sana out of her thoughts. She picked up her bag, preparing to go to her next class.

 

Sana let Vilde and Eva walk ahead, continuing their conversation. Feeling like she was being watched, she glanced around to see Noora’s gaze on her. Noora motioned with her head towards the school and fell into step beside Sana.

 

“You’re quiet,” Noora commented. “Everything okay?”

 

“I might have said something stupid,” Sana admitted slowly.

 

“Oh?” Noora looked surprised. She waited for Sana to continue, but Sana hesitated, reluctant to share what she was thinking about. Noora was Isak’s housemate, and given her behaviour in the conversation they’d just had, Sana suspected that she knew more than she was letting on. She didn’t think Noora would be impressed with the way she had spoken to Isak, and wasn’t keen to share a moment that she wasn’t proud of.

 

“Sana, if there’s anything you’re not, it’s stupid. You gave me some very wise advice last year about William. If you want to talk about it, I’d be happy to return the favour. Whatever it is you said, I doubt it was stupid.”

 

Sana sighed, giving in to Noora’s kind smile. She told her about the conversation in Biology, finishing by admitting that she told Isak that, according to the theory of evolution, homosexuality had to be either a mental illness or a choice.

 

“And do you believe that?” Noora probed.

 

“Not really,” Sana admitted, feeling guilty. “He was being ignorant and I was angry. I spoke to get back at him. To prove him wrong. He was acting so smug, talking shit about Islam when he doesn’t know anything about it.”

 

“Then tell him that,” Noora suggested.

 

Sana sighed. “I guess. I didn’t know that he’s – that he might be -” she trailed off, unsure of herself. “I wouldn’t have said it if I thought he was homosexual himself. I thought it was all hypothetical.”

 

“I’m sure he’d appreciate an apology. And to be told that it’s not a mental illness.” There was a sharpness behind Noora’s words. “Or a choice. You know that?”

 

“I know. I was just trying to say that what he believes in doesn’t have the answer to everything.”

 

“Nothing does. Sometimes there aren’t answers.”

 

A companionable silence drew up between them, Sana trying to work out what she would say to Isak. From the little she knew about him, she thought he wouldn’t appreciate her mentioning the rumours, or the fact that people were talking about him behind his back. She would have to approach this in a more subtle way.

 

Ahead of them, Vilde and Eva reached the door of the school. Eva held the door open for a few seconds as Noora and Sana caught up with them.

 

“ – don’t you remember?” Vilde was asking.

 

“Yeah but they were joking around,” replied Eva.

 

“That was after! The Ouija board was completely serious.”

 

“You’re talking about this _again_?” asked Noora.

 

Vilde paused as she noticed Sana and Noora. “No, I was just saying – remember what else the Ouija board said?” She stared at Eva and Noora for a few seconds, before eyeing Sana’s hijab.

 

“Are you sure you’re not psychic?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
